1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antenna assemblies, especially to an antenna assembly coupled with metal housing and an electronic device using the antenna assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices having metal housings are popular for being strong and having high heat dissipation properties with added attractive appearance. However, metal housings are prone to interfere with wireless signals to or from antennas.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.